


Неудачная охота

by Serenada_san



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san





	Неудачная охота

***

\- О мой бог…

\- Эй, чувак!

\- О МОЙ БОГ! Что это за дерьмо… опять? 

Коротко стриженый пацан стоял на коленях и шарил руками по груди лежащего навзничь парня. Ответить тот не мог. Его белая майка уже наполовину перекрасилась в бордовый из-за пули, пробившей грудную клетку. 

И хотя Дин на прицел никогда не жаловался, да и этот выстрел считал очень удачным, дело надо было закончить. А взявшийся из ниоткуда пацан мало того что мешал, так еще и дико раздражал потоком тарабарщины, хлынувшим из по-лягушачьи широкого рта. 

Дин все понимал, детей легко шокировать, несмотря на современную свободу нравов и повсеместно распространенную жестокость. Но на сегодня его запас гуманизма был израсходован. Палец подрагивал на спусковом крючке ружья, перед глазами начинали проступать образы гамбургера и пары-тройки банок пива. 

Он прокашлялся и строго, но вроде как деликатно позвал еще раз:

\- Парень, ты бы отошел от него. 

Пацан наконец-то обратил на него внимание. Оглянулся, посмотрел со смесью удивления, досады и раздражения:

\- С чего бы это? 

\- С того, что ты ему не поможешь. 

\- А ты, стало быть, поможешь, - с сомнением глянув на его ружье, скривился тот. 

\- Я помогу всему городу. Это гораздо круче, - с достоинством отозвался Дин. 

Вообще-то хвалиться тут было особо нечем. Над Дереком Хейлом разве что неоновая стрелка с соответствующей надписью не горела. Одинокий мрачный парень, у которого вся семья сгорела заживо. Классика. Найти его оказалось легче легкого. Впрочем, чтобы подстрелить, усилий пришлось приложить гораздо больше. И если сейчас надоедливый пацан не свалит, вся работа пойдет насмарку, потому что чувак был крепкий и вполне мог еще регенерировать. 

\- Тем, что всадишь пулю в голову беспомощному человеку? – уточнил пацан. 

Новая волна раздражения слегка похерила сияющий образ запотевшей баночки холодного пивка. 

\- Чувак, не хочу рушить твою картину мироздания, но придется. Это, - Дин для наглядности ткнул стволом ружья в неподвижное тело Хейла, - не человек. Это оборотень. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох и быстро прогнал в голове заготовку речи «да, оборотни правда существуют, и вампиры с демонами тоже существуют, правда-правда, и нет, к психиатру мне не надо». Пацан молчал. 

Понятно. Случай оторопи, бывает. Дин за годы охоты всякой реакции насмотрелся, и такой в том числе. Он был готов увидеть, как малец просто ему не поверит и продолжит бессмысленно бормотать над раненым. 

Но Дин не был готов к тому, что на него гневно зыркнут и не менее гневно фыркнут. 

\- Да, - тряхнул башкой пацан. – Но это мой оборотень!

У Дина отвалилась челюсть, а Хейл от такого безапелляционного собственничества что-то хрипло рыкнул. 

\- Помолчи, - цыкнул на него пацан. Он вытащил из кармана телефон и нажал пару кнопок. 

Дин стоял напротив и чувствовал себя как-то неловко. 

\- Скотт, живо сюда! – заорал приватизатор оборотней, едва дождался ответа. – К дому Дерека, конечно, куда еще можно нестись посреди ночи?! Хочу тебя обрадовать: на оборотней все-таки действует серебро… Ага, я помню, что он говорил. Он и про длину своего… кхм, не важно… Короче, или ты будешь здесь через пять минут, или я заставлю тебя сожрать все серебро, какое найду, и тогда посмотрим, кто прав. 

Он вырубил телефон, еще раз беспокойно скользнул по груди Хейла рукой, тут же окрасившейся в красный, и снова соизволил обратить внимание на Дина. Тот уже, кстати, опустил ружье. Чутье подсказывало ему, что стрелять сегодня больше не доведется.

\- Мало нам было Арджентов, - вроде как ни к кому не обращаясь, сказал пацан. – Тут еще и заезжие герои объявились. 

\- Э… - нахмурился Дин. 

\- Пушку советую убрать. Подальше, - почти спокойно продолжил пацан. – Так, на всякий случай справочка: я сын шерифа. А ты – один и тех парней, чьи рожи пару месяцев назад крутили по всем каналам.

Надо же, подивился Дин, хоть кто-то новости смотрит.

\- Ну и раз уж мы определились, что ты все-таки не маньяк, а охотник на оборотней…

\- И на всю прочую нечисть, - счел необходимым вставить Дин. 

\- О, так вся остальная хрень тоже существует? – оживился было пацан, но тут же одернул себя: - Короче, лучше тебе по-тихому убраться. И если ты еще не понял: Дерек никого не убивал. Это был одичавший омега, забрел тут пару дней назад. Другие охотники о нем уже позаботились. Хотя я бы предпочел не знать, как именно они это сделали. 

Дин топтался на месте. Ночь вдруг показалась ему особенно промозглой, почти полная луна низко нависала над головой и освещала мальчишку, который опять склонился над начавшим беспокойно ворочаться оборотнем. 

\- Ладно, ладно, не злись, - почему-то говорил он. – Выковыряем мы из тебя эту гадость. Вот сейчас Скотт притащит сюда свою задницу – и разберемся. А ты в другой раз не будешь врать, чтобы подчеркнуть свою крутость, окей? Все и так знают: Дерек Хейл – самый крутой чувак в штате. Хорошо, не рычи, во всей Америке. И Северной, и Южной. Самый-самый. 

Он вдруг прервал треп, подозрительно смахивающий на воркованье, и посмотрел на Дина так, будто вообще не понимает, почему тот еще не испарился. Будто подтверждая это впечатление, он коротко и сухо бросил:

\- Проваливай. 

Довольно борзо для человека, который оказался ночью в лесу с оборотнем и вооруженным незнакомцем наедине. Дину почти понравилось. 

Поборов странный и точно неуместный порыв предложить помощь, он пожал плечами и без прощаний зашагал прочь. Тоже вытащил сотовый, ткнул в кнопку быстрого набора. 

\- Сэмми, - сказал он через пять секунд, - я буду часа через два. Бейкон Хиллз – не наш профиль. Поехали в Мичиган. Та история с ограбленным банком донорской крови смердит вампирами.


End file.
